The present invention relates to a painting device. More particularly, the invention relates to a painting device for painting a strip of wall adjacent the ceiling of a room.
Objects of the invention are to provide a painting device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, assembled and disassembled with facility and convenience, releasably mounted on a wall with facility and convenience, utilized with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to paint a strip of wall adjacent the ceiling of a room.